Comment se faire casser en 9 leçons
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Neuf façons de casser le pauuuuuvre Gin Ichimaru. Mais en même temps, est ce qu'il ne le mérite pas un peu ? C'est vrai qu'il cherche un peu les ennuis...XD
1. l'incompréhension

-1**Titre : Comment se faire casser, en 9 leçons**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Héros : Ginounet Ichimaru**

**Rating : K+ (little yaoi)**

**Genre : Humour, avec légère romance (on sait tous qu'Ichimaru est un grand romantique) (un obsédé oui !)**

**Ichimaru « Je ne vous permet pas ! »**

Kira Izuru regarda son capitaine avec des yeux exorbités.

- C'est pas possible !

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine Ichimaru Gin lui fît un grand sourire un brin lascif, son menton posé sur sa main, son coude planté sur le bureau.

- Non non, je ne peux pas le croire…ce serait vraiment énorme !, s'exclama le lieutenant en frissonnant.

Il y a avait une supplique dans ses yeux, comme s'il espérait de tout cœur que ce fût une plaisanterie, que la capitaine se moquait de lui. Qu'il allait d'un moment à l'autre éclater de son rire sardonique et lui dire que vraiment, il était trop naïf, qu'en avoir une telle quantité, ça n'existait pas.

- Tu veux que je te montre…, susurra le chef de division en faisant glisser les mots sur sa langue de serpent pervers.

- Co…comment ça ?, balbutia Kira, livide.

- J'ai dit : est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ?

- V-vous voulez dire…

- Oui, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le teint déjà bien pâle de Kira devînt blanc comme la craie, alors qu'il voyait son capitaine se lever de son fauteuil, s'étirer, puis se diriger d'un pas délibérément lent vers la porte de la pièce où ils entreposaient les archives et les dossiers en souffrance.

Un court instant, les yeux bleus d'Izuru restèrent rivés sur le postérieur de son supérieur, mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait deviné, tourna la tête vers lui. Kira releva rapidement les yeux, les joues rougissantes.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru sembla s'étirer encore plus largement.

- Tu veux voir ou non ?

Le blond déglutît et hocha la tête, faisant bouger sa mèche de fashion victim qui alla se loger dans son œil gauche.

- Aïe, gémit la victime de la mode.

Il chassa ses cheveux, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il aille au salon de coiffure de la 11ème division, tandis que son capitaine entrait dans la pièce; il eût le temps de remarquer que ce dernier balançait un peu trop langoureusement les hanches, avant que les ténèbres des archives ne l'engloutissent.

- Alors, tu viens Izuru, ou il faut que je tienne par la main ?

Le lieutenant se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour.

- Tu veux la voir ?, chuchota Gin en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Kira sursauta et se retourna vers son chef de division.

- Heu, pardon ?, murmura le jeune homme, l'air perplexe tout à coup. De quoi vous parlez ?

- Et toi, de quoi tu parles ?, demanda Ichimaru tout aussi bas, perdant son sourire pervers, allant même jusqu'à entrouvrir les paupières, laissant apparaître la lueur inquiétante de ses iris rouges.

Izuru tira une tronche bizarre en voyant ça, mais se forçant à avaler la salive qui bloquait sa gorge, il répondit, toujours sur le même ton, essayant de rester placide.

- Je parlais des 500 dossiers en retard du mois de janvier qui ont _mystérieusement_ disparu avant que vous ne puissiez les remplir…

- Ah, ça…, marmonna Gin en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche, l'air agacé.

- Oui ça. De quoi pensiez-vous que nous parlions ?, chuchota Izuru, la main près de la bouche comme pour une confidence, penché vers son interlocuteur.

- Hé bien…, commença Gin. Mais pourquoi on parle tout bas au fait ?

- Heu, je n'en sais rien, dit alors Kira d'une voix normale, en haussant les épaules.

- Pfff, lâcha Ichimaru, l'air vexé.

Il se détourna et sortît de la pièce.

- Tu es tellement obtus que ça fait mal aux oreilles de t'entendre réfléchir Izuru. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec ta paperasse chérie.

La porte claqua. Puis Kira entendît le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne.

Il se rua sur la porte, mais trop tard.

- Capitaine !!, s'écria-t-il en tapant contre la battant.

Le rire sarcastique d'Ichimaru retentît derrière.

- Bonne nuit Izuru.

Le capitaine de la troisième division s'en fût. Il ne le laissait pas paraître, bien évidemment, mais il était vexé comme un poux.

« Quel crétin ce Izuru ! » grogna-t-il pour lui-même


	2. hs : salon de coiffure

-1C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE SALON DE COIFFURE ?

Kira entra.

- Mon dieu mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette catastrophe ?, hurla Kenpachi, les bras au ciel.

- C'est…mes cheveux, répondît Kira.

- Mais c'est affreux jeune homme ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

- Ben…j'ai rien fait, techniquement. C'est Hinamori-san qui s'occupait de me couper les cheveux…

- Silence, je ne veux plus rien entendre - ou je te tranche en deux, balança le capitaine en sortant son sabre, l'air menaçant.

- Houhou, Ken-chan est sérieux aujourd'hui !, s'exclama Yachiru en sautillant partout comme un Tigrou déchaîné.

Kira, que l'on venait de pousser dans un siège, regarda Kenpachi s'approcher en faisant claquer son instrument de coiffeur, l'ouvrant puis le refermant successivement.

- Heu, dites, vous êtes sûr de savoir ce que vous faites avec ces ciseaux ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas capitaine de la 11ème division pour rien ! Je vais te faire une vraie coiffure de guerrier…

1h plus tard

- Heuuu…

- Contemple mon chef d'œuvre !

- Heuuu…

- C'est beau hein ? Enfin, évidemment, c'est moins magnifique que mes piquants hérissés, mais bon…

- Heuuu…

- Ken-chan, c'est vraiment parfait ! Enfin, moins que tes piquants hérissés…

- Heuuu…

- Oui, je sais, je suis un artiste. Ne me remercie pas, Kira Izuru. Voir la gratitude dans ton regard me suffit !

- Heuuu…

ET C'EST AINSI QUE KIRA ACQUERÎT LA PLUS BELLE MECHE DE L'HISTOIRE DES SHINIGAMIS…

(l'idée du salon de coiffure de Zaraki Kenpachi vient de là :

http://agent-elrond. ; elle n'est donc pas de moi )


	3. le bottage de fesses

-1Ichigo se figea.

- Alors c'est toi Ichimaru ?

Le pauvre capitaine de division, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, répondit simplement d'un léger mouvement de tête, accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique.

- Je vais t'exploseeeeeer !, hurla le rouquin en brandissant son zanpakutoh.

La question n'était pas de savoir pourquoi Ichigo se retrouvait face à lui en cet instant, ni pour quelle raison il voulait l'exterminer - il y en avait sans doute une bonne dizaine, ce serait trop long de chercher LA raison en particulier.

Non, la vraie question qu'Ichimaru se posait en cet instant, c'était pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'Izuru choisisse CE jour bien précis pour astiquer Shinsô ?

Et donc, Ichimaru se fît botter le train.


	4. le mistral pas gagnant

-1Un jour, très tôt, Byakuya Kuchiki marchait dans l'une des allées du Seireitei, dans la lumière incertaine du soleil levant, lorsqu'une silhouette mince et féline aux allures louches se détacha de l'ombre des murs.

- Byakuyaaa, susurra le non moins suspect Ichimaru en lui bloquant le passage, les bras grands ouverts et le sourire large et effrayant. Il en faut cependant plus pour inquiéter Byakuya, qui ne changea pas d'expression, ou alors si peu que cela ne se vît pas.

L'albinos avança vers le noble shinigami. Son sourire était franchement pervers, et le brun se douta que s'il venait à l'attraper, il ne resterait plus grand-chose de ses vêtements.

- Mon Byakuya d'amour !!!, s'écria soudainement Ichimaru, comme dans un cri de guerre énamouré.

Il se rua sur le capitaine de la 6ème division, avec la ferme intention de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces et de le déshabiller, éventuellement.

Le Byakuya d'amour, toujours aussi calme, fît un pas de côté.

Gin se retrouva en train d'enlacer du vide, et pris par son élan, se péta la gueule sur le macadam.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, frottant son menton endolori, il vît au loin le chef de la famille Kuchiki s'éloigner dignement, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent frais du matin.


	5. la travail

-1Ichimaru était en train de jouer au yoyo lorsqu'une pile de dossier se posa sur son bureau.

- Voilà les dossiers de ce mois-ci, dit Izuru.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit dehors, répliqua Gin en se levant précipitamment Je vais voir, je reviens dans une ou deux heures…

- Non non non, fit Kira en le rattrapant par la col de son manteau de capitaine, l'air très calme. Vous allez remplir ses dossiers jusqu'au dernier.

- Mais c'est pas amusant !, geignit le chef de division en prenant un air implorant.

- Le travail c'est le travail, déclara le lieutenant en le repoussant dans son siège.

- On pourrait travailler à autre chose, chuchota sensuellement Ichimaru en se léchant les lèvres tout en regardant son subordonné.

Celui-ci devînt tout pâle.

- Pour la peine, vous aller remplir aussi les dossiers en retard du mois précédent !, asséna Kira d'un ton sans réplique en déposant lourdement une énorme pile de dossiers poussiéreux à côté de la première.

- Nooooooooooooon !, gémit Gin.

Le blond eût un léger sourire, et une lueur sadique s'alluma dans son regard.

- Allez, au boulot.

- Izuru, tu es un monstre.

- Vous aussi.


	6. le dégoût

-1Voilà qui était vexant.

Au demeurant, il n'était pas très susceptible, mais là, franchement. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

Pourquoi Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne cessait-il de le suivre ?

Ça lui foutait les jetons. En effet, Ichimaru Gin avait beau être capitaine, il avait toujours peur du croquemitaine - en l'occurrence, Mayuri.

Avec sa tronche de panda périmé, le chef de la division de recherche de technologie était effrayant. Et depuis quelque temps, Gin avait remarqué qu'il le suivait. Bien sûr, il dissimulait son énergie spirituelle et se fondait dans les murs, mais Gin le sentait.

La nuit, il obligeait Kira à monter la garde devant la porte de sa chambre. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il vienne monter la garde dans son lit, mais Izuru avait refusé poliment mais un peu sèchement.

Gin n'était pas forme en ce moment. Il déprimait.

Et ce soir, allongé sur le dos dans son lit, il réfléchissait, les bras croisés sous sa nuque. Personne ne l'aimait. Tout le monde l'évitait. C'était sûrement à cause de son physique.

Quand il était petit, les enfants se moquaient de lui parce que ses cheveux étaient bizarres, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. C'est pour ça qu'il prît l'habitude de les fermer. C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu méchant; les autres se moquaient de lui, alors il s'était mis à se moquer des autres pour se défendre, ce n'était pas sa faute…

N'empêche, même ici, les choses n'avaient pas changé. On l'évitait. Il dégoûtait les gens. Tout le monde le trouvait dégoûtant, bouhou…

- C'est pas juste…personne ne m'aime, marmonna-t-il en se retournant dans son lit, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Mais si, moi je t'aime, tu es si beau, répliqua Mayuri qui était allongé près de lui dans son lit, et qui toucha sa joue avec sa main horrible.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Derrière la porte, Kira leva les yeux au ciel.


	7. le plâtre

-1- Comment vous avez fait votre compte ?, interrogea le capitaine Unohana en appliquant un plâtre sur sa jambe.

Gin se renfrogna.

- Je me suis cassé la binette dans les escaliers.


	8. le refus catégorique

-1Rangiku Matsumoto marchait rapidement.

- S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas.

- Mais j'en ai besoin !

- Je t'ai dit non.

- S'il te plaît, Ran !!

La belle rousse poussa un soupir, et accéléra encore le pas.

- C'est hors de question Gin.

Le capitaine Ichimaru la poursuivait à travers tout le Seireitei. Elle avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle avait à faire - ce qui était vrai, elle avait une tonne de papiers qui traînait sur son bureau - il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher.

- Alleeeeer ! C'est pas comme si je te demandais quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait !, susurra le chef de division un peu trop près de son oreille.

La jeune femme rougît affreusement. Elle s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Ichimaru, qui arborait une expression extrêmement satisfaite, un sourire victorieux étalé sur ses lèvres fines et blanches.

- MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !!!, hurla le lieutenant de la 10ème division, avec toute la puissance vocale que lui permettait sa généreuse poitrine.

Elle s'en fût. Gin la regarda partir, dépité.

- M'enfin, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse entrer dans la réserve privée de Hitsugaya pour y prendre en douce quelques sucettes à la fraise…, grogna-t-il.


	9. la frustration

-1- Mon cœur !

- …

- Mon amour !

- …gnn.

- Mon cœur !

- grgn…

- Mon amour !

Kira finit par se retourner dans le lit, l'air maussade.

- Quoi ?

Gin le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, quasi émerveillé de son propre pouvoir magique - lequel est de briser la patience la plus infinie.

- Tu es réveillé !

- Evidemment que je suis réveillé. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'appeler !

Une main vînt se poser sur son torse nu.

- J'ai envie de toi Izuru, chuchota son capitaine à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Sa main commença à caresser ses tétons, tandis qu'il déposait un baiser léger comme un papillon (de l'Enfer, le papillon ) au coin de sa bouche.

Le jeune lieutenant l'arrêta en le repoussant. Ichimaru tomba sur le dos, sur le matelas; Kira se pencha un peu vers lui.

Gin souriait toujours, et avec une pointe de perversion dans la voix, il dit :

- Oh oh, tu deviens audacieux ce soir. Tu veux que je te laisse être dessus ? Je ne sais pas si…

Le blond le coupa :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec vous.

Il lui tourna le dos et balança :

- Moi je n'ai pas envie de vous. Laissez-moi dormir.

Et sur cette pique, il se rendormit, laissant son chef de division s'étouffer de dépit.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose; toujours des excuses ! D'abord la migraine, ensuite la « période rouge », et puis ça !, marmonna Gin dans sa barbe en sortant des draps, délicieusement nu.

(l'auteur essuie le sang qui sort en jet de son nez)

« Mon cœur…mon amour » Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà entendu cette chanson lol

Pour l'histoire de la « période rouge » (il est pas bien malin le Gin quand même, de gober ça, loooool), j'ai voulu absolument le mettre, en référence à cette mini-BD ('tention, c'est en anglais, mais si moi j'arrive à comprendre, ça devrait aller) : http://tarkheki. 


	10. re le travail

-1Il aurait suivi Aizen n'importe où.

Si son cœur battait, c'était pour lui; s'il continuait de respirer, de se battre. Oui, la seule chose qui le soutenait à présent était Aizen Sôsuke, sans qui il aurait pensé que le monde entier était ligué contre lui.

Car Ichimaru savait fort bien qu'à la Soul Society, on le voyait comme un être à part, une espèce d'erreur. Au fond d'eux, les autres shinigamis se demandaient comment il avait pu devenir capitaine. Et ils avaient raison : sans Aizen, il n'aurait jamais atteint ce grade. On ne le lui aurait pas permis.

Mais Aizen l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait permis de s'élever.

C'est pourquoi Ichimaru le suivrait où qu'il aille. Parce que sans lui il n'était rien.

Cependant…

- Tiens Gin, toi qui a l'habitude de la paperasse, tu vas me remplir ces demandes de livraison de thé et de petits gâteaux, ainsi que de joujoux pour Arrancars (baballes, nonoss à mâcher, jouets en caoutchouc qui bruitent…) et des mangas pour adultes. Et puis il faut remplir aussi ce formulaire pour l'inscription au câble; et n'oublies pas de demander à ce qu'ils viennent l'installer, parce que je ne veux pas avoir à m'en occuper !

Aizen déposa une gigantesque pile de demandes devant Gin, faisant se soulevant un gros nuage de poussière d'amiante - parce que depuis qu'ils sont installés dans le Hueco Mondo, ils ont remarqué que tout était très blanc, et en fait c'est à cause de l'amiante, qui constitue le sable du désert.

- Heiiiin ?, fît l'albinos en ouvrant grand ses yeux rouges.

- Il faut que ce soit terminé avant 8h, c'est l'heure à laquelle passe le facteur, ajouta le grand brun en se détournant rapidement, son manteau flottant derrière lui.

Gin se lamenta :

- Aaaah, finalement, comme je regrette la Soul Society.

Aizen réapparu tout à coup par l'ouverture de la porte, l'air mécontent, et franchement inquiétant.

- Tu vas me remplir ces papiers sans te plaindre, sinon je vais devoir sévir !

Il lui montra son fouet, qu'il a piqué à Indiana Jones et le fît claquer à quelques millimètres de son nez. Le pauvre Gin se mît immédiatement au travail, avec une frénésie jusque là inégalée.

Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Et surtout, surtout, qu'est-ce que mon doux Izuru peut me manquer… » se disait Ichimaru en jetant un coup d'œil discret au fouet de son supérieur.


End file.
